


fist jumps in the air

by dizzy



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Barebacking, Established Relationship, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 06:44:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8152714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzy/pseuds/dizzy
Summary: At  4:14 into the Dan vs Phil Slither.io video, Dan makes a particular face toward the camera, and a wise mermaid said to me, im naming the face 'i kinda wanna get fucked later and youre not getting the hint.'So I decided maybe I'd write what happened if Phil did get the hint. (Sex, I wrote sex.)





	

The sheets are warm and smell like home where Dan's face is pressed into them, cheek smushed half on and half off his pillow. His breath is a muggy panting that warms the material closest to his lips, and his voice is a steady chant of half-whispers. 

He's been dying to get fucked all day long, just like this. On his hands and knees with Phil gripping his hips and slamming in, the audible sound of wet lubed up skin slapping together. 

It's uncomfortable when taken apart sensation by sensation. His knees are aching and his ass feels sore and used and his cock is rubbing against the sheets in a way that feels futile. But added up all together and it's bliss, it's perfection, it's like scratching an itch he hasn't been able to reach all day. Wanking in the shower that morning hadn't done anything but left him unsatisfied and antsy for this, for another body pushing his limits, for Phil. Always Phil, only Phil - 

Phil, who is probably going to come soon, and Dan is breathless anticipating it. It's almost (almost) more gratifying than coming himself, the feeling of Phil just absolutely losing it balls deep inside Dan. He almost wants to tell Phil to stop so he can turn over and see it. Phil's face goes so ridiculous, so ridiculously hot, with his mouth open and his eyes shut and his hair a mess and his hands so shaky - Dan likes to hold them sometimes when they're face to face while fucking, to feel the tremors in his fingers as he gets closer and closer, the spasmic gripping like a ripple reaction through his body as his cock pulses and-

Next time, Dan thinks, next time. For now this is good, this is perfect, Phil scooting in closer and rubbing his hands up and down Dan's side and babbling pretty nonsense like he only does just before he goes so quiet. 

It's not like Dan can really feel anything happening. No condom but his everything is all slick already with too much lube - Phil always uses too much lube, especially when they've gone on so long he's had to stop and add more. It's everywhere, slick and smeared over Dan's ass and balls and thighs and over his dick where Phil played with him while he was stretching Dan open. If he concentrates very hard and it's been a while and they're both very still sometimes he can feel the pulsing like the faintest little tickle right at the base of Phil's dick but Phil's only half in right now, thrusting lazily, and Dan can't feel anything definite but he still knows it's happening and his dick gets harder and it's so delicious and dirty and he's full up with love for what they do together in this bed. 

Phil draped over his back is a different kind of perfect, that dazed little laugh of his all husky and deep and breathless before he drags himself away and uses a sweaty, sticky hand to urge Dan over. Dan's knees are weak and his chest is mottled pink from how turned on he is and criss-crossed with uneven lines from being pressed into wrinkled sheets. There's sweat at his temples and his armpits and he doesn't give a flying fuck as he desperately wraps his arms around Phil and whines out something meant to sound like begging. Phil's hand goes around his dick and it's a titillating combination of a handjob and Dan fucking into Phil's fist, legs finding stability with his feet digging into the bed below him and his hips leaving the bed in sharp, fast motions. So much better than his own hand, so much better with the build up. He's going to come and it's going to be amazing. He closes his eyes and lets it take him over, face pressed against Phil's shoulder, mouth open in an imitation of a kiss, in as close as he can get, close enough that his nose is pressed flat-tipped to Phil's collarbone and he can smell Phil's sweat even more sharply than the smell of the sex itself. Dan can feel it all, his mind racing between points of contact, between sensations, between what Phil is making him feel inside of himself and what of Phil he can feel against his body. Long arms, warm breath, softened cock against Dan’s hip, fingers gripping just right - fingers, those lovely fingers, and his other hand suddenly in Dan’s hair tipping his head up for a real kiss. And oh, that's so much better, isn't it? It's better. Phil's kisses are the best, a little too wet and a little too eager and just fucking perfect. 

He and Phil have a hundred different kinds of kisses between them for all sorts of moods and occasions and moments, but this kind of kiss is is uninhibited, ugly in the lack of coordination and the desperation but beautiful in how it's indicative of this shamelessly vulnerable bubble that they exist in when they're doing these kinds of things to each other. 

Phil's hand goes tighter and Dan's voice goes higher, pitchier. His balls are tight and drawn up close to his body and his ass is clenching around nothing until Phil moves and at first it's bad that he's moving away. Dan protests it by slamming an open palm down ineffectually onto the duvet beside him but then Phil pushes two fingers into Dan's hole, because he's smart like that and he reads Dan well when Dan needs just a little bit more. He doesn't even need to find the right spot, just the knowledge that Phil's fingers are right up in there along with his own come evokes a visceral enough reaction in Dan. His body goes tight and he knows he's making the most awful, mortifying sounds, but he doesn't care and Phil likes all the sounds Dan makes so Dan doesn't hold anything back at all. He comes jolt after jolt across his own belly, slowing to lazy pulses that trickle over Phil's fingers and web between them when Phil gives him a final tug and a little squeeze and then lets go. 

"Jesus," Dan breathes, flinging his arms over his head and letting his body drop down to the bed like all his strings have just been cut. He can't stop smiling and can't get enough air. His body is buzzing, cock still sensitive with every shift against his body as he softens, even the feeling of his foreskin going back over the tip making him shiver. ”Jesus fucking Christ." 

“Yeah,” Phil says. That’s all, just - yeah, as he lays beside Dan touching at their shoulders and their legs. 

They don't reach for each other because cuddles are great but drying come and lube are everywhere. Once they move they have to clean, and right now Dan’s limbs feel heavy and his heart feels light and soul feels satiated and all Dan wants is just to lay here and listen to Phil breathing and bask in the afterglow.

**Author's Note:**

> [read and reblog on tumblr](http://slightlydizzier.tumblr.com/post/151034797494/title-fist-jumps-in-the-air-rating-explicit-word)


End file.
